Momentos versión OP
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: La vida está definida en momentos. Algunos malos y otros, buenos. En el caso de Hinata, significarán el abandono de su antigua vida como kunoichi a una existencia como esclava de uno de los personajes más importantes de los mares: Donquixote Doflamingo
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes: Donquixote Doflamingo & Hyuga Hinata.**

**Aclaratoria**: Naruto le pertenece a Madara, digo Kishomoto-sensei

OP le pertenece a Eichiro Oda.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: La vida está definida en momentos. Algunos malos y otros, buenos. En el caso de Hinata, significarán el abandono de su antigua vida como kunoichi a una existencia como esclava de uno de los personajes más importantes de los mares: Donquixote Doflamingo

Hola, este proyecto de fanfic tiene tiempo rondándome la cabeza y justo en estos días de vagancia es cuando he logrado proyectarla. Pues, como dice el summary, el fic está estructurado en momentos separados con "xxx" y por ser el primer cap del paso de Hinata como ninja a esclava. En este parte, también van de forma lineal pero sin especificar el tiempo por ser la idea de hablar de "momentos". Sé que es un poco engorroso de entender pero supongo que al leerlo se darán cuenta.

Espero que les guste. Me gustan las parejas raras aunque en este caso no va a ser muy romántico xD o eso creo…

_**Adiós libertad… Hola esclavitud**_

Sintió un dolor punzante en su labio derecho. Acercó su lengua hacia la zona afectada y se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña herida que le sangraba. Ignoró el ardor y procedió a incorporarse como mejor pudo hacerlo. Sus manos estaban esposadas y su ropa completamente sucia. Intentó alzar la vista para ubicarse, pero solo vio una oscura celda y a su lado se encontraban tres personas más: uno que parecía un niño pero de proporciones gigantescas, una hermosa mujer pelirroja de larga cabellera y otro sujeto de piel grisácea y con marcas en las mejillas como si fueran branquias. Los tres la miraron con ligero terror en sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no era por ella sino por algo que desconocía totalmente. Se escucharon unos pasos en el fondo y sus acompañantes empezaron a temblar. Hinata no sabía por qué. Los pasos se acercaban y pudo sentir la presencia de un hombre imponente frente a su celda.

—La última es esta chiquilla —recordó sin quitarle la vista a Hinata de encima—. Sí que es una buena pieza —sonrió con malicia. Acto seguido, se apartó de la celda para conversar con el resto de los carceleros.

Hinata se vio a sí misma y pudo darse cuenta que tenía un collar puesto, intentó usar su juken para liberarse pero su chakra no obedecía a sus movimientos. Intentó forzarlo pero fue interrumpida.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Por lo que más quieras, nos pondrás en peligro a nosotros también! —le gritó el niño gigante.

Hinata dejó de moverse confundida.

—¿Por qué? —alcanzó a preguntar casi en un susurro.

—Si ellos se dan cuenta, activarán la alarma del collar —respondió atemorizado—. ¡Y explotarás!

La chica vio horrorizada el objeto que "adornaba" su cuello, _así que esta cosa explota_ fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza. El niño gigante asintió como si la joven kunoichi hubiese dicho lo que había pensado y le confirmaba la terrible verdad. Volteó a ver a sus carceleros y así se fijó que cada uno tenía varios controles en la mano, exactamente el mismo número de prisioneros que había en esa celda.

Cabizbaja, se sentó en la banca de madera subiendo las rodillas a la altura de rostro para esconder el mismo entre sus piernas a la vez que luchaba para no llorar; ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Dirigió su atención al niño y temerosa de saber la respuesta se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Qué harán con nosotros?

—Nos venderán como esclavos —escuchó que se apresuró en responder el sujeto con aspecto escamoso—. Ustedes los humanos siempre jugando con las vidas de todos. No respetan ni siquiera a los de su propia raza —escupió con rencor.

La joven pelirroja que se había mantenido callada estalló en sollozos. El ambiente estaba tenso. La desesperación, el terror y la angustia reinaban en cada uno de los cautivos. Las horas empezaron a pasar tortuosamente lentas, y con ellas uno a uno de los reclusos era escoltado fuera de la celda. Primero, la pelirroja. Después, fue el niño y por último el sujeto con branquias. Hinata Hyuga se lamentaba por lo bajo, ¿a eso estaba condenada? ¿A una vida de esclavitud? ¿Qué diría la fuente de su admiración, Naruto-kun o su primo Neji que se había sacrificado por ella?

Y la respuesta vino sola: estarían decepcionados.

¿Será que se molestarían en rescatarla?

Sus efímeras ilusiones se derrumbaron tan pronto las puertas de la prisión se abrieron y un hombre fornido la tomó del brazo con brusquedad llevándosela consigo.

Mientras subían las escaleras del oscuro pasillo, la realidad la golpeó de frente: nadie vendría por ella. Seguro su padre ni se molestaría en saber qué pasó con ella y más si se enteraba de su humillante destino. Sin querer unas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas: era una vergüenza como ninja y como heredera de su clan.

**Xxx**

—¡No puede ser! Es el shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo.

—Nunca creí que él estaría hoy aquí

—¡Es más aterrador que un tenryubito!

—No cruces mirada con él.

Una y otra vez se repetían los murmullos de los nobles, todos miedosos y a la expectativa de ver a semejante personaje sentado en primera fila. El susodicho sonreía ampliamente, entretenido con las reacciones de los presentes en la sala ante su imponente persona. _Fufufu quién diría que vigilar este negocio sería tan divertido. Espero encontrar algo interesante hoy_ pensó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento reclinable y esperaba ansioso a que comenzara la subasta, los encargados del local le habían dicho que tenían una pieza exclusiva... Y si no, le haría saber a Disco con **creces** su insatisfacción.

—Joven maestro, me han informado Disco que está por comenzar la subasta —le informó una recién llegada morena vestida como sirvienta y con un cigarro en la boca.

—Bien, gracias Baby 5. Puedes irte por ahí hasta que termine —le indicó—. Eso sí, no vayas a conseguirte un novio nuevo. Recién acabo de matar a uno —soltó entre risotadas.

La chica asintió con cierta molestia y luego de mascullar un _maldito, te mataré en cuanto pueda_ antes de retirarse. Doflamingo la ignoró y se percató que las luces empezaban a enfocarse en la tarima y salía el vendedor a escena: la subasta ya había comenzado.

**Xxx**

Por fin llegó a un lugar iluminado, realmente iluminado.

La sentaron en un banquito a la fuerza.

Se sintió aturdida. Todas esas luces la cegaban. Cuando su vista se acostumbró pudo visualizar su escenario actual: era observada por docenas de ojos curiosos, presuntuosos y codiciosos. Personas con ropas raras pero bien vestidas, que tenían paletas en sus manos y susurraban entre ellas cosas como _qué linda, pero parece que es ciega, no debe costar muy cara_ o _por lo menos para dama de compañía ha de servir_.

Una voz le dijo que se levantara y ella obedeció automáticamente.

—Señoras y señores, les traemos la pieza de la noche —les habló el vendedor.

Los nobles presentes se quedaron asombrados ante esa mención, ¿cómo una pequeña y frágil ciega podía ser la mejor pieza de la noche? Se preguntaban ignorantes.

—¡Algo casi nunca visto en estas subastas, una pieza incluso más rara q una sirena! —aseguró el hombre captando la atención de todos los compradores—. Es una... ¡kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la Hoja! —exclamó a toda voz sacando la banda de la chica y mostrando como prueba—. Como bien saben, es difícil conseguir ninjas y esta vez hemos tenido suerte porque no solo es una ninja común sino que investigamos y se trata de la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de esta aldea: ¡Los Hyuga y sus ojos son la evidencia!

Se sintió horrible al percibir que todos la veían con deseo y ambición. Agachó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas pero ahí mismo el vendedor se la volvió a subir para que viera al público.

—Utiliza tu técnica especial, niña.

La Hyuga no se inmutó.

—Que lo hagas o sino... —lo siguiente que sintió Hinata fue una descarga de electricidad que la hizo gritar del dolor—. Espero que esta vez si te interese colaborar —la amenazó al oído.

La Hyuga se mantuvo firme, ya el hecho de que estuviera atrapada era una deshonra para su clan pero usar el byakugan de esa forma lo sería aun peor. Cayó sobre sus rodillas al sentir otra descarga que la dejó con las piernas entumecidas.

—Hazlo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo mejor era morir.

¿Qué hubiese hecho su padre? ¿Neji si no hubiese muerto? O incluso Naruto.

Pero una voz en su cabeza le insistió: _¡tienes que vivir, o sino todo lo que has aprendido se irá a la basura, jamás te rindas! ¿Dónde quedó tu camino ninja?_

—Neji-niisan —las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero pudo contenerlas. Puso sus manos en la seña e invocó su habilidad: ¡Byakugan!

Todos los nobles y por sobretodo, el shichibukai la miraron con sorpresa. La subasta se había puesto interesante.

**Xxx**

Apenas escucharon la oferta, los nobles bajaron la cabeza, estaban derrotados. Nadie se atrevía a retar al mismísimo shichibukai y menos por una chiquilla ninja. La Hyuga pudo detallarlo a lo lejos: un hombre rubio que estaba sentado en la primera fila, vestido con ropa colorida, un abrigo de plumas rosado y usando lentes oscuros. Apenas había comenzado la subasta y ya el sujeto había ofrecido la primera cantidad por su compra, pudo percatarse que todos en la sala se quedaron callados y no querían ofertar más, no sabía si era por miedo de contradecirlo o porque la cifra era muy elevada. El mismo Disco le hizo una seña al vendedor para que finalizara la venta de la mujer.

¿Quién sería ese sujeto que tenía tal influencia?

—Bien, queda… ¡vendida! —sentenció el vendedor haciendo sonar el mazo.

En pocos minutos, Hinata fue arrastrada nuevamente al pasillo oscuro, caminando hasta una sala que tenía una chimenea encendida y una especie de palo de metal dentro. El hombre que estaba allí, uno alto, piel bronceada, brazos musculosos y cara aterradora le sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a ella y de un tirón le rompió la chaqueta lila que solía usar y se deshizo de su malla ninja. La muchacha lloró asustada, y empezó a temblar sin control cuando el sujeto la colocó con la espalda al desnudo hacia él.

No pudo ver mucho, todo se volvió negro y solo la forma en el extremo del palo de metal se hizo presente. Tembló más cuando advirtió lo que podía venir…

Fue tan rápido y a la vez tan doloroso.

Su alma se incendiaba.

Un agudo grito de dolor salió de su boca. Empezó a sollozar mientras caía en el suelo y sentía su espalda arder con la quemadura recién hecha.

—Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei, padre, Tsunade-sama... yo lo… lamento —murmuró en un hilillo de voz. Temblaba tanto por el dolor que pensó que iba a perder la conciencia.

—Rayos, no pude evitar que le pusieran esa horrible marca. Pobre, necesita de mi ayuda —habló una recién llegada mientras se acercaba a la joven ninja y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Tomó un abrigo blanco que traía consigo y le cubrió el torso desnudo—. Oye, no te vayas, espera… estoy aquí porque me necesitas, espera…

No pudo evitarlo, la kunoichi se había desvanecido en sus brazos.

—¿Llegaste a tiempo, Baby 5? —le preguntó una voz masculina que la esperaba afuera de la sala.

La morena negó avergonzada.

—Lo siento, joven maestro. No llegué a tiempo.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y le indicó que le siguiera.

—Ya es hora de volver, llévala hasta el barco y la acomodas en el sillón del camarote —le ordenó—. Después de todo, igual es una esclava. Es una realidad que no podrá negar de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, señor.

**Xxx**

Sintió que una suave sacudida lo despertaba.

—Oye chica, ya llegamos. El joven maestro espera por nosotras.

La Hyuga se levantó como pudo —el ardor de la espalda todavía le molestaba— del sillón donde reposaba con vergüenza. Se dio cuenta que llevaba unas vendas en sus heridas, no quiso preguntar ni siquiera cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente.

—Sí, lo lamento, yo...

—Como sea, solo vámonos —le ordenó la pirata saliendo del camarote con la pequeña adolescente siguiéndole los pasos.

Al desembarcar, Hinata pudo divisar a lo lejos a su comprador, seguía vestido con las mismas ropas que cuando lo vio en la casa de subastas pero al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que le doblaba en altura. Absolutamente intimidante. El hombre desconocido le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Tu semblante ha mejorado mucho. Bueno, la vedad es que no te culpo ya que te encontrabas en el mismísimo infierno —rió jocoso—. Pero, no te preocupes. Ahora, estarás segura conmigo.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escucharlo hablar de nuevo. Aunque intentaba ser amable con ella, podía sentir que sus piernas temblaban suavemente del miedo. Debía ser fuerte dedujo. Pero eso no la intimidó, en cualquier momento buscaría la oportunidad para volver a la aldea, no importaba si la rechazaban en su clan pero estaría en su hogar.

El shichibukai no esperó respuesta de la joven y en seguida les dio la espalda a ambas féminas para irse caminando. La otra morena le hizo señas para que lo siguieran y ella obedeció. Al ver hacia los lados, se dio cuenta que estaban en una aldea —si es que podía llamarse así— los edificios eran más altos que en los de su tierra natal y comparados con ellos, parecían más modernos. La gente vestía ropa de civil, lo que le indicó que al parecer no había ninjas en ese lugar recordando que el subastador había dicho que era poco común verlos. Por Dios, ¿a dónde había ido a parar?

Sin embargo, un detalle llamó la atención de la Hyuga: un juguete, dos juguetes, varios juguetes que… vivían. ¿Acaso era obra de algún jutsu jamás visto o había marionetistas que los controlaban a escondidas?

El gigante que tenía por dueño se dio cuenta de esto.

—A que son una monada, ¿no? —se dirigió hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír.

La adolescente lo vio sorprendida y se sonrojó terriblemente al ser descubierta por el "rubio gigante". Asintió apenada sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Baby 5 la vio curiosa _es rara pero linda, el joven amo tiene unos gustos exóticos_ fue lo que pasó por su mente.

—Parece que eres de pocas palabras —observó el mayor—. Baby 5, cuando lleguemos, le buscarás ropa cómoda.

—Sí, joven maestro.

La kunoichi se quedó observando al hombre que seguía caminando delante de ellas, notando que tenía un andar muy particular. No solo eso, sino que al parecer era muy querido en ese lugar. Desde que salieron del puerto y se iban adentrando más en la ciudad, la gente se acercaba a saludarlo, otros le hablaban con respeto, las mujeres lo miraban enamoradas y los hombres con admiración. Se escuchaban voces cantarinas "¡bienvenido de vuelta, rey!".

¿Rey? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda nuevamente.

—No será fácil escaparse de él —pensó resignada— quizás hasta sea… imposible.

_Aunque tan solo haya sido una creencia pesimista, no distaba mucho de la realidad._

**Xxx**

Lo primero que hizo al entrar cuarto fue quitarse la ropa y los vendajes que tenía para tomar una ducha. Debía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Luego de finalizar la misma y de cubrirse con una toalla blanca, salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó hacia un espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo, volteándose así para ver la quemadura que tanta molestia le causaba. Estaba ya cicatrizando, pero todavía estaba roja y le ardía aunque no tanto como antes. Pudo determinar con horror que era bastante notoria y que tenía forma de una especie de huella. Símbolo que se le hizo curiosamente conocido. Cuando se dispuso a cubrirse nuevamente sintió un tacto frío recorrer su columna vertebral, específicamente donde estaba la quemadura.

Horrorizada volteó a identificar al responsable de dicho contacto y contempló totalmente avergonzada que no era más que el "gigante rubio". Su respiración empezó a agitarse a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo escandaloso. Atinó a cubrirse con la toalla pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, al contrario tiró lejos el objeto que la protegía de la vista del mayor y se posicionó de tal forma que le daba una mejor vista de su espalda al pirata. Por Dios, ¿qué pasaba con ella? No podía mover ningún músculo. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que el hombre no se propasara con ella en el peor de los casos. Pero, para su suerte y en pocos minutos, volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse nuevamente con la blanca tela y sentarse en el piso para no caer de bruces si se desmayaba. El rubio solo la observaba y reía ante sus acciones.

—Tranquilízate chica, solo estaba viendo la quemadura de tu espalda —le aseguró—. Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que viera a una mujer desnuda —soltó entre una carcajada "fufufu".

Puede ser que para él no era la primera vez en ver a una mujer en ese estado —y mira que se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia en el tema—, pero para ella sí que era la primera vez que un hombre la veía en paños menores, ni siquiera su propio padre o su primo la habían visto en semejante situación. El shichibukai se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Mandé a Violet para que te consiguiera una pomada para tu quemadura. Te dejaré que descanses esta noche, pero ya mañana empezarás a cumplir con tus obligaciones. Después de todo, eres mi esclava ahora, por lo tanto eres **mía**.

Acto seguido, salió del cuarto dejando a la Hyuga atónita ante sus palabras y con ganas de llorar. Era suya, él lo confirmó. A pesar de que se había comportado amable con ella, seguía siendo su esclava. Se puso las prendas de pijama que le habían dejado encima de la mesa: un pantalón largo y una franela de tiritas de color lila y de ahí se arrastró a la cama. Abrazó fuertemente a la almohada y lloró, lloró tanto que sintió que sus ojos le dolían y poco a poco, con el cielo estrellado de Dressrosa se quedó dormida.

En los pasillos del palacio, Baby 5 llegaba con lo encargado por Doflamingo.

—Joven maestro, Violet ya me dio lo que le mandó a pedir.

—Muy bien, Baby 5. Solo déjalo donde te dije y ve a descansar —le concedió para seguir con su camino.

La morena asintió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la recién llegada al mismo tiempo.

—Lamento que tenga esa marca tan horrible —murmuró entre risotadas el mayor para irse hacia su propio cuarto.

_Creo que nuestro logo hubiese quedado mejor, fufufu_

**xxx**

Inhaló y exhaló. Contó y tocó.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, o eso le pareció. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, pudiendo observar que estaba como en una especie de biblioteca. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró: él estaba sentado en un sillón de madera con cojines fucsia, con los pies apoyados en una mesa y leyendo un libro.

—Acércate —le ordenó sin despegar la vista del objeto en sus manos.

La joven se aproximó lentamente hacia él hasta quedar a unos metros del rubio. Este le señaló que se sentara en una silla que estaba justo en frente del otro lado de la mesa. Ella obedeció al instante esperando callada a que el mayor hablase, quien por cierto lucía un semblante serio.

—¿Has dormido bien? ¿Estás conforme con la ropa que te prestó Baby 5?—inquirió.

La Hyuga miró su ropa en respuesta. La otra morena le había querido prestar uno de sus vestidos cortos pero al verla incómoda en ellos le dio un suéter negro con pantalón pegado que le llegaba por encima de los tobillos, "_tan buen cuerpo que tienes y te lo cubres" _recordó que le recriminó su superiora.

—Sí, señor. Le agradezco su preocupación por estos detalles.

El gigante rubio dejó el libro a un lado y se dispuso a observarla fijamente. Si no fuera por los lentes oscuros, Hinata seguro se habría intimidado con la penetrante mirada del mayor.

—Hasta ahora no sé tu nombre, ¿podrías decírmelo? —pidió con cortesía asomando su acostumbrada sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

—Me llamo Hyuga Hinata, señor.

—Bien, entonces, te llamaré Hinata de ahora en adelante —le informó el rubio.

La Hyuga asintió indicándole que no había problema. Estuvo a punto de preguntar el nombre de su amo pero pensó que sería mucho atrevimiento.

—Mi nombre es Donquixote Doflamingo —respondió el mayor como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la pequeña kunoichi, haciendo que esta se sonrojara bastante. Esa reacción provocó que el moreno se riera divertido, le parecía absurdamente adorable y hasta empalagoso el nivel de timidez en la adolescente. Luego se le vino a la mente una interrogante que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Dime Hinata, ¿qué sabes de los piratas? —le preguntó el shichibukai curioso, quería saber que tanto los ninjas podían saber de los guerreros del mar.

—Pues, solo lo básico —admitió sonrojada y en pequeños tartamudeos—. Son hombres que se dedican a viajar libremente en barcos y buscan tesoros. En algunas misiones hemos tenido encuentro con sus bandas. Suelen ser malas personas.

Eso último hizo estallar de risa a Doflamingo, no la culpaba a la pobre. Se decía que los ninjas vivían en un continente muy recóndito —por no decir absolutamente aislado— del Grand Line que carecía de magnetismo y por lo tanto, los log poses no solían apuntar en su dirección. Hacía un tiempo que se conocía de su existencia pero nunca los habían considerado una gran amenaza. Y por lo que entendía, ninguna de las cinco naciones shinobis pertenecía siquiera al gobierno mundial. Todo eso acabó cuando los rumores de una guerra que unificó a todas las aldeas llegaron a oídos del Gorosei, quienes empezaron a tener interés en encontrar dicho lugar y mandaban a hacer expediciones más seguidas para poder recabar información. Luego de eso, lo que antes era desconocido dejó de serlo en los cuarteles de la marina y de los altos mandos en Mariejoa exclusivamente. Y así, algunos ninjas eran capturados como esclavos, otros reclutados como piratas o como marinos. Sin embargo, el atraparlos era una de las tareas más difíciles, no por nada eran los maestros del escondite y las probabilidades de que la captura fuera exitosa eran realmente bajas. Supuso que entre esas exploraciones, alguno se habría encontrado con la infortunada heredera y la habría apresado para venderla. Y ahora, él la tenía en sus manos.

—No diría que somos malos, solo que buscamos cumplir con nuestros intereses de cualquier forma, Hinata —se excusó.

La joven tragó saliva.

—Eso quiere decir que usted es…

—Así es. Pero como te dije antes, mientras cumplas con tus obligaciones, nada malo te pasará y justo ahora quiero aclarar eso contigo.

—Entiendo, señor.

—En primer lugar —explicó enumerando con sus dedos—, debes cortar todos los lazos que tengas con tu clan y tu aldea.

La adolescente palideció ante esa petición, ¿cómo podía pedirle semejante cosa?

—Pero señor, se trata de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi hogar —quiso convencerlo—. No es fácil deshacerse de esos vínculos cuando son tan importantes… para ti —se regañó mentalmente por no poder mantener la voz firme en ese momento y por no ser capaz de verlo a él directamente sino que tenía que ver al suelo.

—Hinata...

—Por favor, señor; ¡no me pida eso! ¡Para mí sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible cumplir tal…! —no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

—Lamentablemente, el simple hecho de hablarte de esto me hace ser muy condescendiente contigo —le explicó—. En otras circunstancias, solo habría ordenado el exterminio de tu aldea para que no te quede remedio que aceptar que tienes otra "familia". No debes olvidar jamás tu lugar y creo que la marca que tienes en la espalda es suficiente recordatorio de ello. Si intentas traicionarme de cualquier forma posible, más perderías tú que yo, querida.

Se quedó callada, controlando sus emociones y reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ante aquella amenaza. Jamás podría volver a ver a nadie. No podía oponerse ni ofrecer resistencia, él ya se lo había dejado claro al hablar de su condición actual. Sus ilusiones de un posible escape se le estaban esfumando cada vez más, hasta el punto que se multiplicaron por cero. El gigante rubio al no tener respuesta volvió a hablar.

—Supongo entonces, que optarás por mi primera oferta, ¿verdad? No me gusta mancharme las manos de sangre inocente —pronunció con fingido pesar en su voz pero sin dejar de sonreír. Al ver que la muchacha aceptó en silencio decidió continuar—. Lo segundo y lo último que te pediré es que seas una buena chica, nada más. Solo debes cumplir con lo que te ordene. No es nada difícil, afortunadamente para ti, no suelo ser muy caprichoso en estas cosas.

—Como usted diga, señor —afirmó la morena en un hilillo de voz bajando la cabeza para que este no viera el dolor que esa respuesta causaba en ella.

—Bien, Hinata. Me hace feliz que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —le señaló a que se sentara a su lado, cumpliendo la chica con la invitación de su dueño. Acto seguido, acarició la mejilla de la menor con sus dedos delicadamente haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel al contacto y que su mente empezara a maquinar en el tipo de necesidades que debía satisfacer—. Ahora, ve con Baby 5. Se encontrarán con Violet para que vayan a la ciudad a comprarte algo de ropa —le permitió parando el contacto para dejar que la muchacha se despidiera de él y saliera del salón dejándolo solo.

El shichibukai amplió su sonrisa.

_Eres como una pequeña y frágil muñeca de porcelana, Hinata. __**Mi muñeca**__, mejor dicho, fufufufu._

**Xxx**

—¡Shizune! ¿Qué dicen los informes, se sabe algo de ella?

La asistente negó con tristeza. La rubia alzó la vista y pudo observar que por el aspecto de la menor, las noticias que venía a traerle no eran nada alentadoras.

—Para nada, Tsunade-sama. El equipo Kurenai junto con el mismo Naruto y con Sakura no han podido dar con ella. Aparentemente, el rastro ha desaparecido en la costa. Y según los reportes de la tropa anbu encargada del caso, al parecer encontraron testimonios que habían visto a una chica parecida a Hinata con un extraño collar en el cuello subir a una embarcación desconocida de piratas —expresó entregando los papeles correspondientes—. No solo eso, los anbus también se dedicaron a investigar a la banda pirata en la zona y al parecer se trata de sujetos que, en vez de llevarse tesoros, atrapan jóvenes, preferiblemente mujeres de buen aspecto y hombres que tengan aspecto musculoso a quienes ponen ese collar para someterlos.

Tsunade los acomodó a un lado de los que estaba revisando. Sin darse cuenta, los arrugó de la rabia y los arrojó a la basura.

—¡Maldita sea! —arrojó su escritorio y se acarició la frente para calmar sus nervios. Y con ello, empezó a romper todo lo que tenía en su oficina ante la impotencia y frustración que corría por sus venas.

Shizune no dijo ni le recriminó nada, sabía perfectamente el nivel de la gravedad del asunto. De por sí, ya era difícil lidiar con las consecuencias de la guerra, ahora se encontraban con semejante problema que no se sabía si tenía solución. Apretó sus puños, por su mente pasó lo peor.

—Tsunade-sama usted cree que Hinata-chan…

—Sí, Shizune —confirmó la mayor angustiada—. Ese collar no es una buena señal para el futuro de Hinata. Y menos con la descripción de esa banda que me acabas de dar.

La asistente se llevó la mano a la boca y tuvo que sentarse para no caer de la impresión. Si lo que sospechaban era cierto, el clan Hyuga había perdido a la heredera para siempre.

—¡Y todo esto tiene que pasar justo cuando el Gobierno Mundial cada vez nos presiona más para que nos unamos a ellos! ¡Todos estos días he tenido que soportar las amenazas de esos idiotas mensajeros que envían! ¡Si no lo hacen por las buenas, será por las malas! —gritó estremecida—. ¡Si no la hubiese mandado de misión al país Helado de esto no habría pasado —se culpó.

—Tsunade-sama —la llamó Shizune, quería consolarla pero no podía encontrar palabras adecuadas. Era cierto que, cada vez se hacían más usuales los raptos de ninjas en los poblados cercanos a las costas pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que le podría pasar a alguien de la aldea. Mucho menos a la heredera del clan Hyuga.

—Shizune, llama a Hiashi y al equipo Kurenai ahora mismo. Debo avisarles cuanto antes de esto.

—Sí, señora.

**Xxx**

Apenas lo divisó, se acercó a él.

—¡Padre! ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata-neechan? Estoy preocupada por ella… —le preguntó pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió de largo hacia la mansión. Hubiese querido insistir pero con la expresión de su progenitor no tuvo el valor de insistirle—. Hinata-neechan…

Escuchó que un, dos e incluso hasta tres golpes secos dentro de la mansión acompañados de un "Hiashi-sama cálmese por favor", lo cual era sinónimo de una mala, muy mala noticia. Aún desconociendo la respuesta a su anterior interrogante, sintió un espantoso vacío en su corazón y un indescriptible dolor estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas.

_Hinata-neechan, acaso, tú también te has ido…_

**FIN**

¿Un, dos, tres… tomatazos?

Ya saben cómo lanzármelos XD


	2. Reglas de convivencia con la F Donquixo

**Personajes: Donquixote Doflamingo & Hyuga Hinata.**

**Aclaratoria**: Naruto le pertenece a Madara, digo Kishomoto-sensei

OP le pertenece a Eichiro Oda.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: T

_**Gracias a la chica que me comentó, acá traigo la conti, espero que le guste **_

_**Reglas de convivencia con la familia Donquixote**_

—¿Eres ciega? —le preguntó una curiosa voz infantil apenas entró en el salón.

Giró a ver a la persona que hizo la pregunta y se dio cuenta que era una niña de alrededor de diez años, con el cabello verde hasta los hombros, con un lente en uno de sus ojos y un tazón lleno de uvas, las cuales se ponía en los dedos y se las comía de una en una.

_Norma de convivencia número uno: no le des importancia a los comentarios de Sugar. En el fondo, es una buena niña, ya lo verás._

—No —jugueteó con sus dos dedos apenada—, así es el color de mis ojos.

La "menor" enarcó una ceja incrédula.

—Parece, porque no tienes pupilas... —le refutó la chica a la vez que se comía una uva.

Sí, no tenía necesidad de recordárselo, ¿cuántas burlas no había escuchado de pequeña por sus ojos? Había llegado a creer incluso, que los de su clan parecían bichos raros. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a querer esa herencia.

—Así son —los ojos de mi... antiguo clan —explicó sin molestarse—... Con ellos podemos invocar nuestra "técnica especial".

La niña volvió a comer otra uva sin inmutarse.

—Baby 5 nos has dicho que eras una kunoichi —espetó—. Pero, creía que los ninjas eran personas fuertes. Tú pareces una muñeca de porcelana, pálida y frágil.

—Este… —no sabía qué decir a ese comentario, ¿una buena niña? Pues sí que lo disimulaba muy bien.

_Norma de convivencia número dos: Lao G y Jora pueden convertirse en tus aliados_

—Oye Sugar, no molestes a la chica que es nueva —la defendía a lo lejos una señora mayor, gorda y con el cabello bicolor.

—Jora tiene razón. Si el joven maestro la ha traído es porque tiene buenas razones para ello —la apoyaba un anciano que tenía cara de amargado.

La morena sonreía agradecida a los dos adultos mayores que la habían defendido.

—¡Y qué buenas razones! —se aparecía de la nada un hombre que parecía baba viviente y que no tenía un mínimo respeto por el espacio personal, asustando a la menor.

_Norma de convivencia número tres: Trébol no conoce límites. Cuando te sientas incómoda, hazle saber._

—Esto… disculpe, Trébol-sama. Se encuentra muy cerca… —le advirtió la joven con el rostro totalmente rojo.

El pegajoso hombre, en vez de alejarse, lo que hizo fue acortar más la distancia con la joven haciendo que esta entrara al borde de un colapso.

—¿Muy cerca dices? —le preguntaba jocoso mientras rotaba su cabeza.

Y en tres… dos… uno… la kunoichi había caído al suelo.

—¡Trébol-sama ya es la tercera vez que le hace esto! —lo regañaba una molesta Baby 5 que se acercaba a atender a la inconsciente chica.

—De verdad que es tímida o, ¿acaso será que le gusto? —exclamaba divertido el ejecutivo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le gritaban Jora, Lao G y un Machvise recién llegado que había visto la escena del desmayo.

—Definitivamente, es rara —confirmó Sugar sin dejar de devorar sus preciadas uvas.

—Déjala adentro, Baby 5 —le aconsejó el anciano del grupo.

—Sí, eso haré —informó la sirvienta cogiendo a la adolescente y llevándosela al palacio.

**xxx**

_Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… ¡Hinata-chan!_

La cabeza le daba vueltas, aturdida, con los gritos de la sirvienta.

—¡Ah, así que ella es? —se escuchó la voz de otro chico.

—Sí —le respondía la chica de las armas.

La observó de cerca.

—Parece de mi edad, ¿no es muy retraída y chica? —objetó Dellinger entre risillas—. Si así se comporta con Trébol cerca, no quiero imaginarme cuando el joven maestro pretenda profundizar su relación… ¡ops, eso no lo tenía que decir! —se tapó la boca sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo siento.

—No es algo en lo que debas inmiscuirte —le reprendió la morena.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya vuelvo, no me gustan los zapatos que ella tiene puestos —acotó saliendo de la sala.

—¿Baby 5-san? —le susurró la Hyuga recuperando el conocimiento.

La aludida la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Hinata-san, deberías dejar de desmayarte así!

—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar… estaba muy cerca —le explicó la adolescente a la vez que recordaba la distancia tan corta en la que se había puesto Trébol de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—El es así. No tiene remedio.

Y se sintieron unos tacones entrar nuevamente.

—¡Volví! —les avisó un chico rubio, vestido con un short y zapatos de mujer —. ¡Oh, así que ya despertaste. Te traje estos zapatos, creo que somos la misma talla así que te quedarán de maravilla! —le dijo dándole unos tacones iguales a los de él pero de color crema.

_Regla de convivencia número cuatro: Si Dellinger te ofrece zapatos, simplemente acéptaselos. Hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto para ellos, fufufu._

—Esto… gracias —le respondió con una sonrisa suave mientras se sacaba los zapatos bajos que había comprado para ponerse los nuevos, "son muy altos, espero no caerme con ellos".

—De nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Dellinger —le guiñó el ojo el rubio—. La próxima vez te buscaré un short, ese pantalón es muy largo para este clima. Además, que el joven maestro me ha pedido convencerte, de todas maneras —se volvió a tapar la boca—. Ops, lo volví a hacer —recordó entre risillas.

—No puedes guardarte un secreto… —le dio la razón Baby 5 a su compañero.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropas —se excusó la menor jugando con sus dedos nerviosa—. De todas formas, gracias Dellinger-kun, mi nombre es Hinata.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Pues, deberías Hina-chan, me encargaré de que te acostumbres a ellas.

—Oye Dellinger, no la agobies tampoco, aunque si logras convencerla seré el primero en recompensarte —le aplaudía un recién aparecido Doflamingo que los observaba, risueño, desde la entrada de la sala principal; ¿en qué momento había llegado?

_Regla de convivencia número cuatro: El joven amo a veces parece un fantasma, aparece en donde y cuando menos te lo esperas_

**Xxx**

Escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

—Hina-chan ¿qué haces? —le habló una pequeña niña de cabellera aguamarina que comía un plato de uvas y se acercaba a su lado para espiar sus actividades.

La Hyuga volteó a verla y le saludó con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—Este, bueno, el joven amo me pidió que le preparara algún bocadillo dulce y me decidí en hacer ponquecitos * —le explicó a la vez que batía la mezcla con el cucharón de madera.

La niña siguió observándola curiosa mientras seguía comiendo sus uvas.

—¿Y de qué sabor los harás? —inquirió.

—Pues, por el momento he decidido hacerlos de frutas cítricas ya que para el calor de estos días le resultarán refrescantes —puso la mezcla en los pequeños envases para poder meterlos al horno—, espero que le agraden, todavía no conozco mucho de sus gustos culinarios.

La acompañante de escandalosa cabellera se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Luego que Hinata terminara de vaciar el recipiente se fijó que su acompañante veía fijamente el recipiente donde había batido los ingredientes. Sonrió para sí, esa niña en ocasiones le recordaba a su hermana menor, Hanabi. Aparte, que era de los pocos miembros que no le daban escalofríos cuando se le acercaban como por ejemplo, Trébol.

—¿Deseas comerte lo que quedó en el recipiente, Sugar-san? —le concedió luego de leer las intenciones de la chiquilla.

La respuesta de la aludida no se hizo esperar. Dejó el plato de uvas a un lado y tomó el envase que le ofreció la morena y se sentó en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

—El joven maestro sabrá apreciar tu esfuerzo Además, por lo poco que has cocinado diría que no tienes mala sazón —calló para probar la mezcla y confirmar que sabía bien—. La mezcla está buena, si pudiera te pediría que hicieras unos de uvas pero el joven maestro nos dijo que no podíamos darte órdenes. Intentaré convencerlo para que te los pida directamente él.

La adolescente la vio sonrojada por el halago y asintió a forma de agradecimiento.

—Gracias Sugar-san —le sonrió sincera.

La "menor" frunció el ceño.

—Baby 5 tiene razón, de verdad puedes ser empalagosa a veces —soltó para volver a tomar su tazón de uvas—. Debo regresar a trabajar, Hina-chan; lo menos que necesitas es que Trébol venga a ensuciarte esto por acá.

Iba a despedirse de la niña pero apenas volteó ya la chica se había retirado. Hinata revisó los ingredientes sobrantes.

_Todavía me queda un poco de harina de trigo, lo suficiente para un ponquecito más. Esta vez será de uva…_

**Xxx**

—Te ves más cómoda, Hinata. Deberías vestirte así más seguido.

_Si la definición de "cómoda" era querer salir corriendo, coger una toalla gigantesca y cubrise todo su cuerpo, entonces, su dueño tenía razón._

La muchacha solo asintió apenada intentando acomodarse el short de jean que le había dado el joven okama e intentando tapar con sus brazos la parte superior del bikini rojo que la hacía sentir muy descubierta para su gusto. Para variar, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de cabello dejando dos mechones al frente. Un peinado simple pero que los miembros de la familia donquixote le habían halagado.

—Como usted diga, joven amo.

_Definitivamente el joven amo, siempre obtenía lo que quería_

Se encontraban ambos en la piscina, él sentado en una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y ella se situaba al lado derecho haciéndole compañía como él le había pedido. Se encontraba nerviosa porque le había traído los cupcakes recién horneados al shichibukai y no sabía qué opinaría de ellos. Observó como el rubio gigante tomó uno de los ponquecitos y le dio un mordisco quedándose callado y luego de haber tragado le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Está muy bueno, Hinata, perfecto para este clima —le informó con sinceridad a la vez que cogía otro de la bandeja—. Te dejaré que me prepares de estos más seguidos.

—Gracias señor. Yo… todavía no conozco mucho de sus gustos y por eso, hice lo mejor que pude. Me alegra que le hayan gustado.

El pirata le acarició la cabeza como si fuera una mascota.

_Regla de convivencia número cinco: El joven amo es cariñoso en ocasiones__. Acepta sus gestos y no los rechaces._

—Me hace feliz que te estés adaptando, Hinata. Estás evolucionando muy bien y espero que eso no cambie —le habló soltando una carcajada fufufu—. Toma, come uno —le ofreció dándole uno de los cupcakes que había preparado.

La chica negó de forma educada.

—No es necesario, joven amo… yo los preparé para usted.

—Tonterías Hinata, come —le insistió dejándole el cupcake en su mano—; además, que estás muy delgada —le señaló palpando con su dedo índice las costillas de la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara al contacto masculino con su piel.

La joven se iba a negar nuevamente pero vio que su amo alzaba su mano derecha en amenaza. Si no comía, él la obligaría a hacerlo con su habilidad. Resignada, se llevó el cupcake a la boca y le dio un mordisco. No era por presumir pero en verdad, le había quedado muy delicioso.

—Por cierto, Hinata, voy a estar fuera por unos días.

La adolescente lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estará mucho tiempo por fuera, señor?

—Menos de una semana —le explicó el mayor quien había adoptado una expresión seria, cosa que había sorprendido más a la morena—. Tengo un negocio que concretar y unos socios que vigilar…

—Entiendo, señor.

—Podrás tomarte unos días de descanso, les pedí a los demás que no te molestaran mientras yo no estoy —le informó—. Confío en que sabrás comportarte y serás una buena chica, ¿no es así? —le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer.

Más que una afirmación, era una orden.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe.

_Regla de convivencia número seis: lo mejor es que le sigas siempre la corriente al joven amo. Aún cuando, lo que planeas es llevarle la contraria…_

**xxx**

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Quién es él?

—¡Es monstruosamente alto!

—¡Mamá, ese sujeto me da mala espina!

—¿Qué hace un sujeto tan importante aquí? —se preguntaban los que lo habían reconocido.

¡Qué problemático resultaba la visita inesperada de ese sujeto en plena aldea! Había interrumpido la preciosa mañana de uno de los pocos días libres que tenía para que lo guiara a la oficina de la hokage. Bueno, la verdad el hombre nunca se lo había pedido pero él apenas lo divisó se había ofrecido voluntariamente a orientarlo. Y no, no era porque Shikamaru Nara era un chico hospitalario de nacimiento, para nada. Si acaso recibía a Temari era por obligación, antes por ser la embajadora de la Arena y ahora, por ser su novia. Sin embargo, la situación con ese gigante hombre era distinta, quizás no supiera en un primer momento de quién se trataba, pero al visualizar que venía acompañado de varios soldados y que en sus vestuarios llevaban el símbolo de una especie de gaviota le había alertado de que no era una visita turística. Por suerte el gigante rojo, les ordenó a sus soldados que lo esperaran en las afueras de la villa.

Quién lo diría… estaba frente al almirante Sakazuki ni más, ni menos. El hombre con la justicia más intransigente de todo el Grand Line. Porque, a diferencia de muchos, Shikamaru sí que conocía el mundo de los mares. No porque hubiese viajado ni nada por el estilo, sino porque había sido el encargado de recibir a los mensajeros del gobierno mundial todos esos meses. Aparte, que con la información que le habían proporcionado Tsunade y Temari podría hacerse una idea de la gravedad de la situación.

Sabía porque estaba allí el almirante. Y si llegaba a creer que eran simples sospechas solo tenía que observar un den den mushi de color dorado que llevaba el intimidante sujeto en su mano izquierda. Y Shikamaru se dio cuenta, que ese hombre no aceptaría un no por respuesta y si lo aceptaba, algo malo le pasaría a Konoha, que ya de por sí, estaba un poco débil debido a las consecuencias de la cuarta guerra ninja y también por el ataque de Pain.

Bufó para sí mismo, Tsunade ya no podía seguir negándose a las solicitudes, si lo seguía haciendo tendrían el mismo destino que Ohara, una isla que desapareció del mapa por oponerse a las reglas de la temible organización y por si fuera poco, según lo que le había comentado Temari, el resto de las aldeas ya habían aceptado y por lo tanto, sus países ya estaban en proceso de unión al Gobierno Mundial.

En pocos minutos, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, quien sentada desde su escritorio, recibió al almirante a regañadientes. Con un semblante serio habló al joven Nara.

—Quédate afuera, Shikamaru. Gracias por traerlo.

El aludido dio un bostezo y asintió con pereza para luego salir y dejar a ambos solos. Claro, que se quedó cerca para estar atento a la situación que se presentara.

—Debo sentirme halagada que un personaje como usted se encuentre por acá —le habló sarcásticamente la mujer rubia indicándole al marino que tomara asiento frente a ella.

El hombre sonrió de forma irónica, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared más lejana del escritorio de la rubia.

—No tengo tiempo para conversar contigo, mujer. Solo vine a recibir tu respuesta —le informó con la voz firme, clara y amenazadora, acto seguido, puso a la vista de la mujer el den den mushi dorado.

—¡Ese caracol es…!

El almirante asintió con malicia.

—Exactamente… —explicó señalando al animalito que yacía dormido—… es en dado caso, las cosas no salgan como lo teníamos planeado. Usted decidirá qué es lo que más le conviene: si estar o si no de nuestro lado y del **mundo** —su puño derecho comenzó a encenderse por la lava que emanaba—. Si escogen el mal camino, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar a **todos** los que estén en contra de la justicia. Además, que así aprovecharíamos de probar unas increíbles armas humanas que el científico más importante de la marina acaba de crear.

Tsunade apretó sus puños, tanto que sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Bajó la cabeza resignada.

—Ya veo, dígame cómo debo proceder para aceptar la solicitud entonces…

Sakazuki sonrió triunfal.

—Me alegro que nos hayamos entendido.

…

Y al día siguiente, todos los periódicos tenían el sorprendente titular.

_Noticia de último minuto: ¡las cinco aldeas ninjas junto con sus respectivos países se han unido al Gobierno Mundial!… lea más detalles en la página cinco_

**xxx**

Había llegado, por fin. Luego de correr mucho y de haber usado su byakugan para esquivar a cualquier miembro de la familia donquixote, por fin había acabado en el puerto de la ciudad. Buscó alguna embarcación que saliera lo más pronto posible para infiltrarse, localizando una pequeña embarcación de turistas a unos metros de ella.

_¡Era ahora o nunca!_

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil, Hinata-chan? —escuchó una voz femenina que le heló la sangre. Y quien la había descubierto infraganti, era una exuberante morena con una rosa en el cabello.

La aludida se quedó paralizada al notar que no estaba sola como creía. Buscó alguna excusa creíble para poder mentirle a la mujer miembro de la tropa de Trébol.

—No es lo que piensa, Violet-san —explicó suavemente—. Yo solo daba una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla mejor aprovechando que el joven amo no se encuentra. Usted sabe que no me han dejado salir del palacio mientras él está.

Esperaba que hubiese sonado convincente, sin embargo, al ver el ceño fruncido de la otra mujer se dio cuenta que no había logrado su objetivo.

_¡Rayos, sí que era mala mintiendo!_

—Pues, eso no es lo que yo pienso, Hinata-chan —le refutó la bailarina poniendo sus dedos como si fueran binoculares—. No olvides que he comido la fruta del diablo, giro giro no mi, que me permite verlo todo, incluso tus pensamientos. Por tanto, sé que querías aprovechar que el joven maestro no está… para escaparte.

La joven Hyuga quiso ponerse en posición de ataque pero la mujer sacó un den den mushi de su escote y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Si todavía insistes en tu deseo de escapar, no tengo de otra que llamar a mi superior Trébol y si eso pasa, esto llegará inevitablemente a los oídos del joven maestro apenas regrese.

Hinata se mantuvo inexpresiva aunque aún podía escuchar la amenaza de su jefe: "_si intentas traicionarme de cualquier forma posible, más perderías tú que yo, querida_".

Para sorpresa de la adolescente, Violet volvió a guardar el pequeño den den mushi en su escote, se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo y caminaron de vuelta al palacio.

—Por esta vez, haré de cuenta que no ha pasado nada y no le diré a nadie de tu intento de escape, Hinata-chan —le aseguró. Su tono de voz se quebró un poco—. Pero, debes entender que nunca podrás huir de Donquixote Doflamingo, ¿está claro?

La adolescente asintió.

—Gracias, Violet-san por no comentarle al joven amo.

La morena negó con la cabeza

—Por cierto, Hinata-chan…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Cuando dormías la otra noche, por órdenes del jefe, husmeé en tus recuerdos. Y vi que un tal Naruto-kun era muy especial e importante para ti, incluso aún sigues enamorada de él. Esos detalles no se lo conté a Doflamingo así que no te angusties.

La muchacha se sonrojó como tomate ante el comentario de la bailarina. Creía que su amor por el futuro candidato a Hokage sería algo que podría mantener en secreto y que nadie del palacio se enteraría pero se regañó por pensar tan ingenuamente. Era esclava después de todo, ya no había nada que pudiera esconderle a su dueño, literalmente hablando.

—Creo que está de más decirte que debes olvidarte de esos sentimientos. Quién sabe lo que le haría el joven maestro si se llega a enterar de ellos.

Si, lo sabía. Siempre recordaba la famosa "propuesta" de su dueño ante lo q implicaba a su antigua vida y su proceder si ella no se olvidaba por las buenas de su antigua existencia. También, el destino de los antiguos prometidos de Baby 5 no ayudaba mucho.

—Lo sé, Violet-san. Yo… me olvidaré de esos sentimientos. A fin de cuentas, Naruto-kun nunca me correspondió.

La mayor le dedicó una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando al palacio.

—Si hubiese sido tú, ya habría apuñalado a ese hombre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cierto que las mujeres en Dressrosa eran bien resteadas, por no decir otra cosa. Y Hinata rió, rió para no llorar, también por agradecimiento, porque sabía que Violet sentía empatía por ella y porque también le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella.

_Regla de convivencia número siete: Si no puedes tener a un hombre, apuñálalo para que no sea de nadie más, Hinata-chan_

_Y Hinata se rió, porque sabía que jamás podría seguir esa regla_

**Xxx**

—¡Baby 5-san, espera! —intentaba detener a la encolerizada sirvienta, quien de un ágil movimiento se la quitaba de encima y corría hacia el causante de su furia.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito! —le gritó al shichibukai a la vez que convertía sus manos en dos cuchillas y atacaba al rubio.

Hinata volteó a ver a su dueño, preocupada, y se quedó atónita al ver que él andaba muy tranquilo hablando por uno de esos caracoles y esquivaba hasta sin ver todos los tipos de ataques que Baby 5 intentaba asestarle. Se quedó viendo la escena como si de una película se tratara y se alivió al ver que el pirata parecía no tener ningún problema en someter a la sirvienta. Suspiró, claro era un criminal de alto rango, no podría morir tan fácilmente… a veces, podía pecar de ingenua.

Se fijó que su amo estaba usando sus hilos en la sirvienta para que esta se quedara quieta, acto que aprovechó para acercarse y calmar su "superiora". Pero, para poca fortuna de Hinata, la morena de cabellos rizados todavía no desistía en su deseo de venganza. Sintió que alguien la cogió del brazo y la apartó de Baby 5, llevándola unos metros apartada de ella. Al girarse, vio que se trataba de Gladius, y ahí aprendió una de las principales reglas de convivencia del castillo.

_Regla de convivencia número ocho: Baby 5 nunca desistirá de su deseo de venganza hacia el joven amo. Por favor, no insistas._

**xxx**

—¡Neji-niisan! —gritó al despertarse.

Estaba agitada, sudaba frío y su corazón latía acelerado. El dolor se hizo presente nuevamente y junto con él, varias lágrimas de desahogo. Sollozó en silencio hasta que pudo tranquilizar sus nervios.

Se había hecho costumbre desde que la cuarta guerra había culminado. La imagen de su fallecido primo rondaba siempre en sus sueños, como cruel recordatorio de su sacrificio.

Se levantó de la cama, limpiando los vestigios del llanto y salió del cuarto, necesitaba despejar su mente luego de esa horrible pesadilla.

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo esperando no encontrar a nadie vagando a esas alturas de la noche. Ya se podía decir que los conocía a casi todos los miembros de la familia Donquixote y que la vieran por ahí tan pálida como un fantasma les llamaría mucho la atención y lo más seguro era que se lo avisarían inmediatamente al jefe. Suspiró, hasta hacía unas cuantos meses iba a entrenar con su equipo, preparaba la cena para su padre y hermana para luego visitar en ocasiones las tumbas familiares, realizaba misiones para Tsunade-sama y hablaba con sus amigos quienes lucían emocionados por el pronto ascenso a hokage de Naruto. Ahora, le servía a un hombre que resultó ser un shichibukai —le habían explicado lo que eso significaba claro está— y también el rey de una ciudad conocida como Dressrosa, lo cual confirmó todas sus sospechas iniciales, ese hombre era incluso más poderoso de lo que podía suponer.

Caminó hasta llegar al salón principal donde todos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, o bueno, por lo menos su amo junto a sus raros subordinados lo hacían. Entró y se sentó en el enorme sillón que estaba en el cuarto y dirigió su perlada mirada a la ventana. Esa noche, para su fortuna era estrellada. De la nada comenzó a temblar, y por instinto se cruzó de brazos regañándose mentalmente por no haber sacado algún abrigo antes de salir de su habitación y como pijama una franela de tiritas blanca junto a un short rosado, el único conjunto que casi nunca usaba. Decidió, intentar olvidarse de esa sensación y disfrutó del silencio nocturno hasta que unos pasos le hicieron darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

—¿No es muy tarde para que estés despierta, Hinata? —la "reprendió" una conocida voz masculina.

Su rostro se ruborizó por completo al identificar al recién llegado y más cuando este tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sí lo es, es que no podía dormir, Doflamingo-sama —se excusó la adolescente.

Pudo detallarlo perfectamente aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras y el único rayo de luz provenía de las ventanas, pero sí se dio cuenta que usaba una camisa color crema con detalles anaranjadas en el cuello de la misma —la cual estaba desabotonada por completo dejando al descubierto su tonificado torso, aspecto que podía hacerla desmayar en cualquier momento— combinada por supuesto, con un pantalón anaranjado por igual, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos junto su inolvidable abrigo de plumas. El hombre la vio de reojo para luego fijarse en el cielo estrellado. Parecía serio, un rasgo muy poco común en él.

—Suele pasar —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La miró de reojo a través de sus lentes oscuros y notó que la joven tenía la piel completamente erizada y eso se notaba en cierta zona resaltante de la Hyuga, lo cual le hizo sonreír maliciosamente—. ¿Tienes frío, Hinata-chan?

La aludida se sonrojó enormemente al ser descubierta y por acto reflejo —y totalmente inocente—, pegó los brazos hacia su abdomen provocando que la zona del busto llamara más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía. El shichibukai rió con ganas ante esa reacción, nunca había conocido a una chica tan ingenua. Debía agradecer que él fuera un hombre que controlaba sus instintos y que no estaba tan necesitado como para llevarla directo a su habitación.

—De verdad, que te gusta tentar a tu suerte, Hinata-chan.

La esclava le dirigió una mirada confusa que indicaba que no entendía por qué lo decía, ¿tentar a su suerte? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Siéntate acá —le señaló un lugar entre sus piernas—, así ya no tendrás tanto frío.

La mujer se apresuró en negarse alegando que no era necesario pero al ver que no era una invitación sino una orden, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su timidez y ocupar dicho espacio entre las piernas del gigante rubio. Este, apenas ella se terminó de acomodar el mayor pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella y pegó la espalda de la joven a su torso semidesnudo. Hinata sintió que hiperventilaba al tener contacto con el calor corporal de su dueño pensando que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Quería pararse y salir corriendo a su cuarto a esconderse.

_Regla de convivencia número nueve: Debes acostumbrarte al contacto con el joven amo_

Empezó a inhalar y a exhalar suavemente para poder calmar su ansiedad a la vez que su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba ante la distancia entre ambos.

—Has llorado, Hinata —le susurró el mayor, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—No, señor. Solo que... no he podido dormir bien —mintió.

_Regla de convivencia número diez: debes recordar que el joven maestro no es un idiota, siempre se da cuenta de todo_

—Hinata, no me mientas, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuando lo haces?

La morena se sintió nerviosa otra vez, por acto reflejo comenzó a jugar con los dedos ante la mirada de esos lentes oscuros que podían intimidarla tanto o peor que cuando lo hacía su padre anteriormente.

—Yo... Lo siento, no quería molestarlo.

—Me dirás entonces, ¿por qué has llorado? O acaso, ¿necesito ordenártelo?

—¡No es necesario, señor! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad!

—Entiendo, eso quiere decir que no confías en mí —le soltó Doflamingo en un falso tono de molestia, pero que solo usaba para manipularla y hacerla sentir culpable. Después de todo, él siempre hacía eso.

—Para nada, no es lo que usted piensa. Lo que pasa es que… tuve una pesadilla y por eso no pude volver a dormir… —la imagen de su primo fallecido, con varias estacas clavadas en su cuerpo y cubierto de sangre regresó a su mente y otra vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que reprimió al instante.

—Tranquila, puedes llorar —le concedió el rubio.

Ella giró su cuerpo y abrazó al mayor quien la aprisionó entre sus brazos consolándola. El shichibukai sonrió ampliamente, la tenía donde quería y sería cuestión de tiempo para que la Hyuga empezara a sentirse dependiente de él.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —la morena asintió—. Bien, ya te has quitado un peso de encima.

—Joven amo, tiene una herida en el cuello.

Oh, se había olvidado de la razón del porque había entrado molesto al salón. Un buen encuentro con una damisela que se había pasado de listilla y le había dejado esa marca en el cuello. Él detestaba que lo marcaran. No le importaba hacérselo a otras personas pero que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo le era insoportable. Sintió un pequeño calor en la zona afectada y cuando fue a ver de qué se trataba se dio cuenta que la Hyuga tenía su palma derecha puesta sobre su cuello y una luz verde emanaba de la misma. Sintió un cosquilleo y luego la morena se apartó de él dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya le curé la herida señal, afortunadamente no quedó cicatriz alguna.

—Gracias Hinata —le agradeció pegándola a él—. Un día te lo compensaré con creces —le susurró socarrón a la oreja, provocando que la chica se sintiera aturdida de repente.

_Oh sí, __sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella dependiera de él. Se la ganaría como hacía con toda su "familia" y no a la fuerza simplemente por ser su esclava. La haría quererlo incondicionalmente igual que su tripulación. Y luego, sería totalmente suya y de nadie más. Su posesión, su esclava y su juguete… eso era lo que sería. _

**FIN**

¿Un, dos, tres… tomatazos?

Ya saben cómo lanzármelos XD

**Aclaratorias:**

Cupcakes son = ponquecitos

Cuando Doflamingo le preguntaba a Hinata si tenía frío, lo decía en doble sentido if you know what i mean jaja XD

Y con respecto a las armas humanas, se refieren a los primeros pacifistas creados.


	3. Resignación

**Personajes: Donquixote Doflamingo & Hyuga Hinata.**

**Aclaratoria**: Naruto le pertenece a Madara, digo Kishomoto-sensei

OP le pertenece a Eichiro Oda.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: T

Gracias por seguir este humilde fic, espero que les guste la conti c:

_**Momentos: Resignación**_

—¡Naruto-kun!

El aludido giró para encontrarse con un chico vestido con mallas verdes y dueño de una muy reluciente sonrisa.

—Oh, Cejotas... ¡Cuánto tiempo! —le saludó amistoso el rubio y se puso en posición de combate—. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un duelo de taijutsu?

Rock Lee sonrió emocionado ante el reto con su ahora rival. Pero, el peso de la mochila que llevaba a cuestas le recordó que no era momento para juegos.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Tengo una misión importante con mi equipo. Debemos cruzar el mar hasta una isla ahí bien lejana o eso dice Tenten, no entiendo de esas cosas —le informó con tristeza—. ¡Me hubiese gustado demostrarte cuánto he mejorado gracias a la primavera de mi juventud!

El Uzumaki suspiró resignado, encongiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Cuando vuelvas, tendremos el duelo —le aseguró con el pulgar arriba—. Ya sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, no me olvidaré.

Y el cejotas gritó emocionado.

—¡Trato hecho, mi querido rival. Todo sea por la primavera de la juventud!

Y ambos con el sello de una sonrisa cómplice y el pulgar arriba se dirigieron a sus destinos, sin saber que la promesa correría el riesgo de no cumplirse o que pasaría sin querer... al olvido.

**Xxx**

Entró en el camarote con pereza y se acostó en el primer sofá blanco que vio. Se había pasado una hora intentando convencer a Sasuke de hacer algo divertido pero el moreno, como siempre, pasó de él. Por mucha evangelización que tuviese el Uchiha, seguía siendo el mismo amargado aguafiestas de toda la vida y como no había encontrado a la ninja médico tuvo que resignarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Por suerte, su habitación tenía ventanas que le permitían visualizar todo bajo el agua. El shinobi se rascó la cabeza, tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto.

—¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estabas idiota? ¡Tenemos que alistarnos, el buque está por llegar a Marineford! —irrumpía bruscamente su compañera de equipo de fuerte carácter.

_Ops, sabía que algo se le olvidaba_.

La observó de reojo. La joven de cabellera rosada se había dejado crecer su cabello un poco y ahora se lo amarraba en dos coletas como su maestra, claro, sin dejar de usar su acostumbrada camiseta roja y su short. Simplemente, linda.

—¡Ni que fuera importante, Sakura-chan! —se quejó hastiado.

Acto seguido, recibió un golpe.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le reclamó dolido por el golpe.

—¡Porque eres un idiota! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? ¿Acaso te cuesta entender que aunque no queramos, debemos colaborar con la marina? ¿Acaso crees que Tsunade-sama está feliz con esto? —le recriminó—. ¡¿No seas egoísta?!

—¡Sí, lo entiendo! Pero, ¿por qué están tan interesados por nosotros si antes no nos prestaban atención?

—Naruto...

—¡Antes eramos desconocidos y nos ignoraban; ahora, hasta visitas recibimos de esa gente engreída que se hace llamar nobles! ¡Y uno debe doblegarse ante ellos porque o sino buscaràn de exterminarnos. Y pensar que Hinata-chan puede ser esclava de cualquiera de esos sujetos pero debemos resignarnos a ese destino!

Sakura iba a objetar algo pero prefirió quedarse callada, le pareció lo más sensato. Fijó su mirada en el rubio quien, miraba pensativo la ventana que daba hacia el azul del mar. La chica no pudo evitar morderse su labio y compadecerse de su amigo. Ella más que nadie entendía a la perfección las emociones del Uzumaki, su frustación, su impotencia y su decepción.

—Ella era una buena chica, Sakura-chan... Aunque no la amara como ella a mí, si la apreciaba como una buena amiga y que ella haya acabado así sin yo poder ayudarla me hace dudar cada vez más me cuestiono más si he perdido mi propio camino ninja o no.

Naruto creía que al acabar la guerra el menor de los problemas, sería prepararse para convertirse en hokage. Pero no era cierto

—¡_Puedes ser el mejor ninja de todas las aldeas, Naruto! Pero... ¡no eres, ni de cerca, el más fuerte del mundo! _—_le había gritado la abuela Tsunade cuando la hizo sacar de sus casillas señalándole hacia la ventana de su despacho_—_. Allá afuera, hay hombres cuyo poder es tan grande que incluso solo necesitan decir que una isla es su territorio para que nadie se atreva a ocuparla. Hay hombres que con solo mover los dedos pueden decidir el destino de una nación y borrarla del mapa para siempre. Hay hombres que no les tiembla el pulso para acabar con todos los obstáculos que le impidan alcanzar sus objetivos, nuestro universo ninja es solo un granito de arena en todo ese inmenso mundo que todavía desconocemos. _

—¡_Pues, yo no les tengo miedo, abuela. Que vengan por mí, yo no pienso doblegarme ante ellos! _

_Y por primera vez, la nieta del primero lo había amenazado._

—¡_Si no colaboras con la marina, me encargaré de que nunca seas hokage, Naruto! Tú no puedes luchar solo contra el mundo. Eso tienes que entenderlo por las buenas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te pasaría si te lo hicieran entender por las malas._

El recuerdo de esa discusión entre Naruto y la hokage aún estaba fresco en ambos chicos, aquella pelea tan acolorada que había empezado con la noticia del final de Hinata Hyuga.

Decidió sentarse al lado de su compañero y estrechar su mano con la masculina para darle fuerzas. El rubio quiso sonreírle pero no se sentía alegre como para eso, en otras circunstancias, se habría sonrojado y le habría dicho alguna idiotez o insinuación a la joven médico. Pero, estaba cabizbajo. Escuchó que Kurama le recomendaba decirle algo y él asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan. De verdad, gracias...

Algo breve, pero honesto.

Tocaron la puerta del camarote dos veces.

—Naruto, hemos llegado. Date prisa —le llamaba una fría y oscura voz desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Busca a Sakura y avísale que ya estamos en el cuartel.

**Xxx**

—Arara, ¿así que ya llegaron los críos de Konoha? —se escuchó que hablaba Kuzan desde un denden munshi—. Y yo que quería seguir durmiendo. Bueno, qué se le hace... Envía a la ninja médico al laboratorio de Vegapunk. Del Uchiha se encargará Sakazuki y del rubio entre el vicealmirante Garp y yo.

—Vaya, así que llegaron los nuevos juguetes. Tengo material suficiente con qué entretenerme además de mis dos nuevos reclutas —se carcajeó el héroe de la marina quien había ido a la oficina del almirante para evitar que este cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Pues, parece que sí. Dicen que los tres son los ninjas más fuertes de su generación. Yo a su edad era un simple buscapleitos... —se mofaba el almirante.

—Oye, novato... ¿y estará bien que el niño Uchiha esté bajo la tutela de ese Akainu? —inquirió Garp desconfiado—. Ese chico, por lo poco que me ha dicho Sengoku, es fácil de manipular.

El de mayor rango se encogió de hombros apoyando su cabeza en su mano de forma perezosa.

—Hubiese preferido lo contrario, pero fueron órdenes de Sengoku así que nada se podía hacer.

—Él sabrá lo que hace...

_Eso esperemos_

**Xxx**

Estudió las palabras que iba a decir con mucho cuidado. Repasó mentalmente el discurso varias veces antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca. En el camino, se encontró a Gladius a quien saludó cortesmente antes de proseguir y este le confirmó que efectivamente su dueño se encontraba en esa sala. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y el shichibukai hablaba por el den den mushi. Este percatándose de su presencia le indicó que se acercara con su mano y le señaló que se sentara a su lado mientras terminaba de hablar con su socio. Ella obedeció y en pocos segundos se encontraba al costado del rubio, esperando su atención. No escuchó la conversación, nunca lo hacía. Por mucha curiosidad que a veces llegaba a tener, no era capaz de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su amo. Era cuestión de respeto y educación, principios que su padre le inculcó estando en el clan.

Donquixote Doflamingo sonreía ampliamente mientras hablaba y jugaba con un mechón rebelde de la Hyuga. Ella lo dejaba. Si a él le resultaba entretenido, mejor era dejarlo tranquilo. Reparó en la poca distancia que ambos mantenían y aunque estaba totalmente ruborizada, ya sentía que podía estar cerca del hombre sin desmayarse en el intento. Después de todo, meses de convivencia con él estaban dando frutos.

El denden mushi dejó de hablar y se quedó dormido, sinónimo de que ya había terminado la conversación. El shichibukai colocó el micrófono donde debía y se volvió hacia ella. Tomó el mechón con el que estaba jugando con las yemas de sus dedos y lo peinó hasta llegar al final del mismo.

—Te ha crecido el cabello.

La Hyuga verificó el largo de su cabellera y notó que su amo tenía razón, le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla.

—Me lo cortaré un poco... —accedió.

El shichibukai asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. Soltó el mechón de cabello de la morena y colocó el brazo en la parte alta del sofá centrado su atención en la joven.

—Bien, Hinata; ¿me necesitabas para algo o simplemente viniste a hacerme compañía? Espero que sea lo segundo —soltó risueño como siempre.

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza apenada.

—La verdad, señor, necesitaba hablar algo con usted...

—Oh… —el shichibukai simuló sorpresa—.¿Y de qué se trata? —inquirió.

La Hyuga inhaló y exhaló para pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

—Pues... quería pedirle si me dejaba... volver a entrenar mis técnicas ninjas, señor —al ver que Doflamingo permanecía en silencio, continuó—. Es que, quiero estar en forma nuevamente... y también poder ayudarlo a usted y a la familia en sus misiones.

El rubio alzó una ceja contrariado y la Hyuga se dio cuenta que no estaba yendo por buen camino.

—Entiendo tu petición, Hinata, pero debo recordarte que tú no estás aquí para hacer misiones en mi familia sino para servirme exclusivamente a mí —enfatizó cada palabra para que todo quedara claro.

—Pero… joven amo, mis habilidades podrían servirle de algo —alegó la muchacha un poco más cabizbaja pero sin rendirse.

El hombre negó con la cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Hinata, Hinata... Hasta donde vi en tus recuerdos eras una ninja común, no destacabas en tu clan ni en tu generación. Incluso, tu padre no pensaba que estabas capacitada para heredar el clan —le recordó a la vez que volvía a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Sus palabras le hicieron sentir un mal sabor de boca a la Hyuga—. Ahora, dime, ¿para qué usas el byakugan?

—Con él, puedo ver los canales de chakra y... A través de mis golpes poder entorpecer su flujo alrededor del cuerpo —explicó no muy convencida de que le resultara suficiente a su dueño.

El hombre dejó el mechón y adoptó un semblante serio.

—Usa tu Byakugan ahora mismo, conmigo —le ordenó.

La chica asintió y un poco nerviosa puso sus manos en la seña característica y con el sonido de "byakugan" las venas empezaron a brotar y ella pudo visualizar la figura de su amo. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, no veía nada salvo su estructura ósea, sus órganos y alguna que otra energía recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no tenía canales de chakra, ¡por más que lo mirara de arriba a abajo nada encontraba!

—Oye, oye, para ya. No te culpo por querer seguir viendo pero se me hace injusto que solo tú recrees la vista —le exclamó con sorna y riendo burlón.

La adolescente desactivó su byakugan de forma automática y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—¡No piense mal, joven amo!... Discúlpeme si me ha malinterpretado —se excusó moviendo los brazos agitada para excusarse.

—No te preocupes, me entretuvo —le comentó jocoso—. Sin embargo, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta...

La chica asintió sabiendo a qué se refería el rubio.

—Sí, señor. Usted no tiene… canales de chakra.

—Exacto.

—Pero, puedo... con mi byakugan tener una visión de 360 grados y un alcance de 10 kilómetros. Es bueno para localizar algún enemigo señor —insistió.

El gigante rubio ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Para eso tengo a Violet, su alcance es de mil kilómetros.

La mujer estuvo a punto de abrir la boca en forma de o al recordar la habilidad de Violet pero se controló a tiempo y solo asintió, sumisa, resignada y derrotada.

—Así, que eso te ayudará a comprender que tu técnica poco servirá en el mar y más cuando se trata de usuarios de frutas. Ain así, admito que si tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo fuera mejor sí que podrías servirme de ayuda pero si te mando a cualquiera de las misiones serías más un estorbo para mis subordinados que una ayuda. De todos modos, por lo que vi en tu memoria, eras una de las ninjas con más misiones fracasadas en tu aldea y francamente, no creo que seas rival ni siquiera para Sugar.

—Entiendo su punto, señor —respondió con la voz forzada.

La adolescente sintió que cada palabra del argumento del shichibukai apuñalaba cruelmente cada fibra sensible de su ser. Era cierto que a pesar que siempre dio todo por ser mejor y mas fuerte, nunca lo logró e incluso, su primo había fallecido en su descuido y su mente la hizo rememorar cuando su padre la hacía verse menos y como una debilucha, cuando le reclamaba que ella no tenía madera para ninja a pesar de todo lo que se esforzara para estar a la altura. Sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, detalle que no pasó por alto para el mayor.

—No llores, Hinata —escuchó que le ordenó el rubio serio levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la ventana dándole la espalda. Su abrigo de plumas destacaba como nunca—. Llorar no te solucionará nada, ni mucho menos hará que cambie de opinión al respecto.

La joven no respondió a las palabras de su amo. Decidió voltear su rostro, calmarse y tragarse su resignación. Sintió una leve caricia en su cabello pero no le dirigió la mirada. No porque estuviese actuando como niña malcriada sino que no era capaz de ver al gigante por vergüenza y por el dolor latente del rechazo.

—Oh Hinata, ¡no quisiera que pensaras que quiero hacerte sufrir, para nada! Solo me preocupo por ti. Tú eres una chica muy inocente —le tomó la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos aunque sus lentes oscuros fueran obstáculos para ello—. Si te dejo que vuelvas a entrenar, jamás dejarás de lado tu pasado y eso va a ser doloroso para ti. Yo simplemente quiero que ahora seas una chica normal, que disfrute su nueva vida —el tono suave que usaba era tan efectivo para engatusar y manipular a la adolescente que logró convencerla por completo—. Olvídate de tus tiempos como ninja, ¿harás eso por mí, no?

La adolescente lo miró apenada y el pirata sonrió. La chica había creído en lo que le había dicho sin dudarlo.

—Sí, joven amo. Lamento haberlo importunado.

—Al contrario, ¿por qué no preparas algo rápido para que comamos los dos? —le sugirió—. Ya que viniste, no debemos desaprovechar el tiempo

—Ahora voy, joven amo.

**Xxx**

—¡Auch! ¡Deje de hacer eso! Duele como el demonio —se quejaba el rubio ninja.

Vio desafiante al viejo sonriente que tenía por delante.

¿Quién rayos podría ser ese viejo que le daba golpes tan fuertes que si no fuera por su regeneración estaría ya en una clínica por unos cuantos huesos rotos? Y más, que podía lastimarlo aun teniendo el chakra de Kurama como protección.

Luego se fijó en el otro hombre, con personalidad de Shikamaru, que se había acostado en el suelo. Le envió un sinfin de clones y este ni siquiera se inmutó, los congeló todos e hizo que desaparecieran en un santiamén.

—¡Esos tipos no parecen sujetos comunes, Naruto! —le había advertido Kurama.

El de mayor edad se sonó algunos huesos de los puños.

—Te seguiré golpeando hasta que respetes a los que aceptaron ser tus "padrinos", mocoso. Si no te educaron en tu casa, me encargaré de educarte con mis puños de amor como lo hice con mi nieto —le informó el héroe de la marina—. Ahora que lo pienso eres idéntico a él.

Aokiji los observaba desde lejos entretenido con la situación.

—No te conviene pelear con él chico. Terminarás mal si lo haces —susurró el almirante entre bostezos.

El ninja desactivó su modo kurama.

—¿Qué es eso de "padrinos"?

—Amm... Cómo explicarlo y se me fue la palabra... Que más da, pues, seremos como tus tutores... Es una forma bonita de decirlo...

—¿Mis tutores? —inquirió inseguro.

—Sí, eres considerado el mejor ninja de la actualidad y queremos que tu fuerza no sea desperdiciada solo a nivel local sino que puedas proteger a tu continente más allá de sus fronteras. Y para eso, debes entrenarte. Ahí entramos nosotros. Claro está, que no es gratis. A cambio de ello, debes ofrecer tus servicios a un ente del gobierno mundial y se ha decidido que sea la marina.

—Vaya, parece que todo se mueve por intereses entonces —espetó molesto el shinobi.

—Aunque suene así, tú y tus amigos se verán beneficiados. Nosotros aprenderemos de ustedes y ustedes de nosotros, mocoso... —intentó concluir Garp pero se quedó dormido debido a su narcolepsia.

—Dales una oportunidad, Naruto. Luego, podrás usar lo que te enseñen en su contra —le aconsejó el Kyubi. El rubio después de pensarlo le hizo caso a su ahora amigo.

—Acepto.

El almirante se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, en posición de "indio". Una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro de piel morena.

—_Bien, es hora de enfriar las cosas un poco por acá, entonces…_

**Xxx**

—¡Gai-sensei, Lee! —corría una ninja de cabello castaño detrás de su equipo—. ¡No me dejen, por Dios! ¡Neji, por qué tuviste que dejarme sola con ellos! —gritó furiosa la kunoichi

—¡Date prisa, Tenten esta hermosa damisela necesita nuestra ayuda! —la apuró Rock Lee señalando a una exuberante mujer morena que usaba un vestido blanco con lunares violetas.

Debía admitir que era muy hermosa y sensual. Y la damisela estaba al tanto de eso, porque bien que se dio cuenta la kunoichi que la morena estaba manipulando a su sensei y, sobretodo, a Lee para que la ayudaran e ignoraran a Tenten por completo. Maldijo que a su maestro se le haya dado por explorar aquella isla luego de terminar la misión solo porque le parecía "colorida y un reflejo de la verdadera efervescencia de la juventud". Maldijo a su compañero por apoyarlo tan ciegamente. Maldijo que tuvieran que cruzarse con aquella bailarina que no dejaba de seducir a su equipo. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, maldijo que esas cosas solo le pasaran a ella.

No sabía por qué pero esa ciudad le daba muy mala espina. Debía ser porque a cada esquina un hombre era apuñalado por una mujer "apasionada" y temía que eso pasara con su maestro y su amigo. Y cuando se decidía en seguirles el rastro, encontraba una cantidad absurdas de juguetes vivientes que divertían a la ciudadanía, era la cosa más rara del mundo.

Por fin los pudo divisar nuevamente, la mujer los había llevado hacia un callejón solitario. Desconfiada, se acercó rápidamente a ellos y pudo observar una escena que a sus compañeros le parecía conmovedora ya que la morena abrazaba feliz a una niña de cabellera verde manzana.

—¡Hermanita, te dije que no te perdieras así! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, querida! —le regañó la hermosa mujer—. ¡Gracias a ustedes pude volver a encontrarla, les debo mucho! —con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Gai y Rock Lee quienes lloraban con la emoción del encuentro respondieron al unísono.

—¡Para nada, ha sido un placer ayudarte, Violet-san. Debemos usar nuestra juventud para hacer el bien!

Tenten asintió resignada. Por lo menos, ya se habían quitado a esa chica de encima y podían irse lo más pronto posible.

La niña los vio fijamente como si estuviera analizando algo y se giró hacia la morena.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte, solo quise dar una vuelta; ¿así que **ellos** son los que te ayudaron, hermana? —preguntó curiosa.

La bailarina asintió.

—Sí, ellos son, hermana, ¿por qué no vas y les agradeces personalmente?

La aludida asintió en respuesta y se dirigió hacia ellos ofreciéndoles la mano. Los dos ninjas la tomaron emocionados y Tenten también lo hizo casi que obligada para no sentirse la mala de la película. La niña tomó las tres palmas con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha empezó a tocar la de los ninjas.

—Uno… dos… tres —dijo con voz cantarina—. Gracias por su ayuda y por los servicios que pronto realizarán.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, las mochilas y los kunais cayeron. En donde antes estaban tres shinobis, habían aparecido tres nuevos juguetes. Gai se había transformado en una especie de tortuga de peluche, un poco más bajo que Sugar. Rock Lee también había sido transformado en forma de tortuga, idéntica a la versión de Gai, pero más pequeña. Como si fueran padre e hijo.

_¡Pero qué está pasando aquí?_

_¡No puedo luchar así, Gai-sensei!_

_¡Esas traidoras. Nos han engañado desde un principio, idiotas!_

La niña en un rápido movimiento hizo el contrato para Gai y Lee. La kunoichi observó horrorizada como luego de escuchar el discurso de la menor, estos salían caminando hacia la calle como si fueran robots. Escuchó los gritos de Lee desesperado porque no podía moverse y los de su maestro indicándole que todo iba a salir bien que no se preocupara. Intentó ir hacia ellos pero un tacón la oprimió con fuerza hacia el suelo impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

—¿Dijiste que esta chica tenía otro propósito, no Sugar?

La niña asintió sombría.

—Tengo algo especial reservado para ella.

_¡No se saldrán con las suyas, traidoras!_

**Xxx**

_¿Hinata?_

—¿Te gusta Hina? —le ofreció la niña pirata—. El joven maestro te ha visto decaída y pensó que teniendo eso podría servirte de consuelo.

_¡No puedo creerlo, Hinata eres tú!_

—Es precioso —exclamó tomando el peluche entre sus manos contenta.

_¡Hinata, no caigas en su trampa. Por favor, date cuenta!_

Era un hermoso oso panda de peluche. Pero no era cualquiera, estaba vestido como si fuera un ninja: la parte de arriba blanca y usaba nos pantalones largos rojo, y en su cabeza portaba una cinta como la de Konoha —jugueteó con las orejitas del panda y sonrió con ternura—. Me encanta —afirmó sincera.

_¡No soy un oso. Soy tu amiga, compañera de Neji!_

Abrazó el peluche con cariño y por su mente pasó la imagen del gigante rubio. Después de todo, el hombre siempre buscaba de complacerla con algún pequeño detalle que ella siempre sabía apreciar.

_¡Hinata, por favor! —sollozaba la kunoichi._

—Gracias, Sugar-san. Iré a ver al joven amo para agradecerle personalmente.

Dicho eso, la niña salió del cuarto de la esclava dejándola sola con el peluche.

—¿Cómo te llamaré?

_¡Ya tengo nombre, soy Tenten, tu amiga. Luchamos codo a codo y entrenábamos juntas en ocasiones! —gritaba el alma de la kunoichi que estaba apresada en ese inmóvil cuerpo de panda. _

—Por alguna extraña razón, me recuerdas a alguien… pero no estoy segura, creo que pude haber enloquecido un poco con la brisa marina. Te llamarás, Shina.

—_Hinata… ¿por qué?_

—Debo dejarte, quiero hablar con el joven maestro —le hablo sonriéndole y dejándola en su cama.

_Aún podía recordar las palabras de la mocosa: _

"_No te moverás más nunca. Tu existencia pasará a ser la de un simple juguete inerte que jamás podrá tomar vida nuevamente"_

_Velo por el lado positivo, le harás compañía a tu amiga. No estarás sola…_

_Lee… Gai-sensei… ¡son unos idiotas!_

**Xxx**

—¡Joven maestro!

—Oh, Hinata justo te iba a mandar a llamar; ¿te ha gustado?

La chica asintió con un poco de vergüenza a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos.

—No debió tomarse la molestia, señor…

—Tonterías… he sido muy duro contigo exigiéndote esa condición y aunque, no haya diferido de mi decisión, quiero que por lo menos tengas algo que físico que puedas mantener contigo y por eso, Sugar me recomendó el peluche.

—Yo en verdad se lo agradezco, señor… valoro mucho este detalle en serio.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y con los dedos acarició levemente la mejilla sonrosada de la menor.

—Sé que sí, Hinata.

_Sin duda, en menos de lo que esperaba, la joven Hyuga le sería tan leal y complaciente como cualquiera de sus subordinados. Todo sea por una buena causa: ganarse la confianza de su querido juguete._

**xxx**

—¡Tsunade-sama ha vuelto a mezclar hojas vacías con los registros! —la regañó Shizune—. ¡Debería dejar esa botella de sake y ordenar este papeleo! ¿Cómo es posible que haya tres registros vacíos junto con el de Neji Hyuga? ¡La dejo de supervisar y pasa esto, francamente!

La rubia se encogió de hombros, el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

—Yo también me di cuenta de esos registros vacíos y no sé cómo han llegado allí… —hizo el ademán de pensar seriamente—. ¡Y creo que ha sido brujería! —exclamó estallando en risas y haciendo que una desesperada Shizune se resignara y ordenara ese desastre.

"En verdad, pienso que ha sido cuestión de brujería… pero esta chica no me quiere creer. Igual, no recuerdo nada así que, da igual" pensó la hokage tomándose lo que quedaba de la botella en menos de un segundo.

—¡Puede parar, ya!

_¡No pararé hasta que el mundo sea un lugar mejor!_

**FIN, por ahora**

¿Un, dos, tres… tomatazos?

Ya saben cómo lanzármelos XD


End file.
